Talk:Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki
Return Thank you to everyone who has already began creating articles for CCS! I'm sorry about not being here for a while (about a month or two... >.<), but school problems called. Anywho, I'm back, if anyone is actually reading this. Erm... Yeah, if you are reading this... Which I hope at least one person is... :Welcome back Jack. :) Angela talk 15:39, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Tons of Tsubasa Info added due to 189 revelation... Title says it all really, I've added and updated stuff from TRC now that TRC, xxxHolic and CCS are all linked tighter now. Ggctuk 15:06, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm really sorry that I didn't thank you for all of your work on here Ggctuk. I've been here still (although I've been currently editing my userpage and that's about it) and checked over bits of your work. Again, thanks for all the work you've done. Jack : You're most welcome. Anything to help rectify the revert wars on the Wikipedia side. I'm still figuring how to import the templates though (which many other Wikias have done but there's too many for me alone) Ggctuk 11:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Template importing There's many templates left to import, I've already done loads but we need the lot of the others or the other's won't function correctly. Thankfully, we're about halfway there. Ggctuk 10:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : Finished the navbox for the series. Please tell me what you think: To use the individual ones for each series, please use "Cardcaptor Sakura", "Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle" and "xxxHolic" (in double-pointed brackets ie ). I don't have enough time today to implement them all into their respective pages. Ggctuk 10:23, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page Layout I've done some modifications to the main page but I've left it a little disorganised. Perhaps we could incorporate a table into the main page to make it look neater? Ggctuk 10:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Happy 100th Article! At last, CCS is up to 100 articles! Happy 100th Article, CCS! Ggctuk 10:19, 20 October 2008 (UTC) About two weeks late, but yay! Jack FAQ Just a quick questions, why isn't this Wikia called CLAMP　－　－？？ instead of Cardcaptors Sakura (haha, almost read it as CloudCaptor). Well not that I am against it, but........weird. --Ramu50 22:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Problems Some of the info like List of Episodes we can directly copy the info directly from Template:Cardcaptor Sakura from the official Wikipedia. However, the only problem is that I don't know why Wikia doesn't support ::I didn't add it to the front page yet because I assume you probably want to fix it up or make room for it or something. --HopeHime4 21:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't seem too bad to me. I might have a fiddle round with it in a bit (if not today, tommorrow) and maybe change bits around a bit. It looks pretty good to me though (the only thing I think we should have extra is maybe a link to where we can vote for a FA, but I'll think about what to do with that in a bit). --Jack 11:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Forget prettying up the page more. Dazzling the tourists isn't going to make this site more popular, its the information that matters and this place could do with a lot of work in that aspect. No one will bother coming if the website isn't a valuable and reliable source of information; that is, after all, why it's suppose to exist, is it not? I think this place has some real potential as a source but needs improvement 09:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Breathing life back into the dead horse...or something... So, my life has been taken over recently by AS exams, auditions and a variety of other things which, you know, have consumed my time since my last edit back in April - although I've not edited much anyway. First point I'd like to make is that I'm thinking about having a play about with rights - this wiki isn't really that big, and two sysops seems a lot to me. This is, of course, not meant to offend anybody (because, you know, Ggctuk deserves to be a sysop more than myself from all the work) - it's just that unless we suddenly burst into life, there aren't enough edits being made which really require that many people checking out them to make sure they're okay. Secondly, CardCaptor Sakura Wiki:To-Do List. The large To-Do List on the front page is nice and all, but it looks slightly messy. I created this to clean up the front page and give us room to put other things in (so it wasn't all cluttered up) - over the course of this week, I'll start moving things over unless somebody else would like to do so. Of course we'll have maybe a smaller box. Thirdly, Cardcaptor Sakura Wiki:Spoiler Policy. I created this over a year ago, in the hopes that, as a community, we'd come to a decision. So far, I have yet to see any votes (although I really should have voted myself, but considering I was the one who created the spoiler policy...it'd be like somebody giving me the decision to put myself onto a college course or not by simply saying yes or no...or something). I'm not forcing anyone to vote, but if I could at least have some feedback on what people thought about the idea, that'd be nice. Again, I'll give it a few days, but if nobody votes, I'm going to stop it being a tentative thing, and make it an actual policy or something that I'd like people to follow from now on. I'm not nagging at anyone here. I've not done much around this place as is (so, really, I need beating with a metal pole to be fair), but I think it's a shame that it finally started looking like we were getting somewhere back at the beginning of April, then it all feel to pot. I'd not mind so much if people commented on what I did and said that they thought it was a stupid idea, but no one overly has said anything, so I'm currently just wondering whether people are reading what I'm writing and just ignoring it and hoping I'll shut up and go away or something? Again, I'm not getting at anyway, because I'm not one to talk about activity. And, as such, apology to HopeHime4 - I haven't forgotten about your Featured Article box - I will do something with it when I clean up the main page this week. Apologies if I have upset or angered anybody with this. And sorry for the bad spelling - it's like just gone midnight and I'm pretty nackered from a rather punishing workload for my next audition. Jack 23:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) : That's okay. Actually, I think we need more viewers. I did discover a TRC wiki a while back and wondered if we could do some sort of merger with them. It might bring more users in, and we could then have more done o the wiki. Ggctuk 08:02, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I apologize for my recent inactivity as well. But, you know, I had exams and finals, so there really wasn't much time for wiki editing. Anyway, that's all over now and it's summer break, so I'll have a lot more free time now. I remember seeing a TRC wiki earlier and I think I edited some of their articles, so a merger might be a good idea, although I kinda remember that a lot of the articles were really similar to what we have. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not though. Also, I've been trying to advertise the site a little by posting around CCS/TRC/xxxHolic forums and adding a link to the site in my signature. That way I'm not being obnoxious and spamming the forums with advertisement, but the link to the site still shows up every time I post. It's actually really effective (it worked really well for my novel translation group) so if you guys participate in any forums you might want to try adding a link to your signature too. --HopeHime4 21:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :: I've gone and started doing that on anime sites I visit (can't do it on all). Yeah, I think a merger would be a good idea. Even if they have much the same material, some of what we have is bound to be different. Not just that, as I said, it might bring more visitors to the wiki. Ggctuk 21:41, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :: I would recommend a merger, although they seem to have copied straight from our articles (had a look at a couple, they're identical to ours save for the images). Hence, it's regardless that this is the same material. Should I suggest a merger? Ggctuk 21:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I've been off the wiki for a while because I've had things to do, and another project, but I'm just saying that now I'm back, and I intend on resuming work over the next couple of weeks. Ggctuk 18:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Video Removal There have been several video removals from YouTube, which now means the videos we have in the Songs section of the site will no longer work. Some videos still function but have had embedding disabled as per request (it happens when a video 'Matches Third-Party Content'). We need to find some new videos to replace them. Ggctuk 08:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Please see this topic on my user talk page and give your opinions. User talk:Ggctuk#Wikia Anime on Twitter Thanks, Ggctuk 21:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Cardcaptor Sakura Confusion About the Cardcaptor Sakura related pages, why has the anime information been mixed in with the manga information? It is confusing and misleading. The events of the manga are the only events considered canon, are they not? Should it not be not be separated from all anime information for clarity; and the anime can have pages of it's own? 10:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Galleries I have not been active here for quite some time. After Tsubasa ended, that was kind of it, I figured there was little else I could add here. However, exploring other wikis have given me a few ideas. How about adding galleries to character pages? Galleries would be separate pages of images that feature the characters, and would have a suffix of something like Gallery/Character What do you guys think of this? Ggctuk 19:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's a great idea. That way the main character page would not be stuffed with all kinds of images. Ryoga (talk) 14:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks! It'll take some time to implement, mind, given that I'm working a lot and haven't got too much spare time, but I'll get it done. Ggctuk 16:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Article splitting Some wikis have separate articles for the different incarnations of a character if their stories diverge (IE, there would be one for an anime version of the character and one for a manga version). is that something that should be investigated here? Ggctuk (talk) 13:50, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Intriguing, but I’d prefer to avoid culminating clutter and feel It’d be more appropriate to detail it all in one article under separate headers. Random Member (talk) 23:01, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Return Of The English Versus Japanese Debate Reviving an old topic here, and one I know was resolved years ago, but what naming convention should we use? When I was admin on here we had all agreed to using the Japanese names first and the English names second, as the Japanese names are quite clearly the official names for characters, places and the show. I know I've been off here for quite some time but I haven't seen anything that has changed that particular decision. Ggctuk (talk) 22:08, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I figured the name of the wikia was a big enough hint. This is a Cardcaptor Sakura wikia, not Cardcaptors, thus names are in the original Japanese. Random Member (talk) 22:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :: You would have thought so but I had to go and move a few pages back to their proper places. As I said, it was a consensus we reached ages ago anyway. Ggctuk (talk) 22:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Annnddd now it's enshrined into the wiki guidelines for all to read. :3 Random Member (talk) 23:19, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Is this Wikia Dead I loved this show when I was younger and its ashame it ended so soon. I know I can't be the only fan out there. Does anyone still update this wikia and visit it on a regular basis. I'd love to talk to some real users. 03:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) A Wii Game?!?! Can somebody please review this on youtube?! https://vgboxart.com/view/9380/cardcaptor-sakura-sakuras-adventure-cover/ How come I never heard of this game before?!?!Bettydude100 (talk) 03:58, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Clear Card Arc Sequel Colour me surprised to see absolutely nothing mentioned here about the new arc, Clear Card. Is that something that's going to be done at some point? I'd do it myself but I just don't have the time. Ggctuk (talk) 20:42, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Tori and Mirror Guys, I'm kinda lost here. It's been a while since I watched this but........ HOW IS TORI ABLE TO TELL THE REAL SAKURA APART FROM THE FAKE SAKURA MIRROR CARD?!?! Like, they're identical in appearance and personality in every way! :/﻿Bettydude100 (talk) 09:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Confused I don't understand the fact of why is there information on here of the series Tsubasa, if that isn't Cardcaptor Sakura. I understand that the Tsubasa series is them in another demention, but that is a whole other series. Tsubasa should be kept with it's own wiki. It don't need it's information on here. Fiona and Hewie (talk) 21:50, December 15, 2019 (UTC)